My Sister
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Let's get one thing straight, Bree and I have never really gotten along. And now? She's acting so weird. Like she likes me. Like she wants us to be more than friends or siblings. What's going on? Bree's supposed to hate me! She called me names and insulted me and humiliated me. What's different now? Rated M for language and some sexual references.
1. Sneaking Out

**Hey guys I'm back with another story! I thought this story up in literally a few minutes, so sorry if it starts off a little droll, I'll try to step up my game as we get into the story. I hope you like this story!**

* * *

Chase's POV

Bree approached me while I was working at the cyber desk next to the hydroloop. She was wearing jeans and a loose tank top. What was she doing? That wasn't her uniform. Or her Davenport Industries pajamas. It's like 9 pm, why's she all dressed up?

"Ugh, you're here," she grunted in disgust.

Well that was uncalled for. I know she calls me a bionic fun killer, but I've done nothing to her. But I mean, I guess I do deserve the look she's giving me for sitting here quietly doing my work and not bothering her.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"You never saw me, kay?"

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business."

"True. But why do you care so much?"

"That's also none of your business."

"Geez, calm down. What'd I ever do to you?"

"You don't wanna go there."

"Fine. I won't. just tell me where you're going."

"No, you'll tell Mr. Davenport."

"Ooh, sneaking out, are we?"

"Again, none of your business."

"Come on, Bree."

"No, you'll tell Mr. Davenport."

"What if I don't?"

"What if you do?"

"Fine, but what if I made you a deal?"

"What deal?"

"You tell me where you're going and I won't tell Mr. Davenport."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Well, I am a bionic fun killer," I stood up and crossed my arms, smugly.

I'm going to get this information out of her. Simply to annoy her. She's teased me for the entire seventeen years I've been on the planet. Now it's my turn to tease her.

"Ugh, fine, I'm going on a date, but you can't tell Mr. Davenport."

"Aw, daddy's little princess scared daddy won't like her boyfriend?" I made a pouty face.

I could see her getting redder and redder as she got angrier.

"Just shut your pie hole and don't tell him."

"Who are you going on a date with?"

"That is really none of your business, now please leave."

"Why?"

"Kay, Bree, ready to go?" Seb walked out from the training area.

Bree put her thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of her nose. This is just perfect. All this information is coming out and I hardly have to do a thing.

"Oh, hey Chase," he stammered, noticing me.

"Aw, what a lovely couple, I'll go get Mr. Davenport. He'll love this."

"What, Chase, we had a deal!"

"You never agreed to my deal. You just told me."

"What's going on in here?"

Mr. Davenport walked in. Oh, this is the most perfect thing ever! This is just fricken PERFECT. Finally, I'm getting a little revenge for every name she's called me.

"You did this!" Bree accused me, pointing at me viciously.

"Man, I wish I did," I laughed.

"Bree, what's going on?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"She and Seb were going on a date," I answered.

"You asshole!" she swore at me.

"Chase, can you please leave us alone. I need to speak with these two alone."

"With pleasure."

I walked back to the mentor living quarters. Adam was fast asleep in his capsule and Leo was passed out on the couch. I entered my capsule and had it change me into my pajamas. Then I fell asleep, smiling evilly.

* * *

 **Alright, that was the first chapter of My Sister. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! BYE!**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


	2. Dunk Tank Prank

**Alright just to answer J-deep's question, yes Seb is short for Sebastian, sorry I didn't clarify that.**

* * *

Chase's POV

I woke up and stepped out of my capsule. Except, the glass door wouldn't slide down and I bumped my head, causing me to stumble back against the inner wall. What's going on? I placed my hands on the door and heard laughing, muffled laughing, from outside my capsule. Adam and Bree were standing outside snickering at me. Oh come on.

"Let me out," I said, annoyed.

"What! Can't hear you, the capsule's soundproof!" Bree yelled.

"Let me out!" I shouted, hurting my own bionic ears.

I covered them, trying to stop the ringing in my head, but I only heard more laughing. Damn them, can't they just give me a break. Man, you rat out your sister's date and suddenly your the bad guy. In fact, I didn't even really rat her out! Mr. Davenport walked into the room, he would've found out eventually, she should be thanking me for moving things along.

"Chase, you should be happy!" Adam screamed, "You already had a tiny doll body, now you have the box that the doll comes in when you buy it from the store!"

I knocked on the glass and glared at them. Ha ha, you got your laugh, now let me out!

"Ooh look it's Mr. Davenport's dunk tank!" Adam said, pressing a button on my capsule.

He couldn't have just trapped Adam in a tornado. Mr. Davenport froze me, baked Bree, why couldn't he have trapped Adam in a tornado! Why'd he have to install that stupid carnival dunk tank! I felt water start to fill up my capsule and the air being sucked out. Oh no. They have to let me out of here! I'll drown! I banged on the capsule door again. Let me out! Let me out! Would be a good thing to say out loud, Chase!

"Let me out!" I screamed, covering my sensitive ears again.

"Sorry, Chasey, I can't hear you over the sound of the water," Adam taunted.

He fist bumped Bree.

"Bree, let me out! Come on!"

"No way, because of you I'm not allowed off the island for the next two weeks."

"Please!"

Bree just smirked. That stupid, snooty, stuck up smirk. She crossed her arms. The water was now up to my knees. I know we play pranks on each other all the time, but I never thought they'd actually try to kill me! I banged on the capsule door more desperately now. But I soon found it pointless. They wouldn't help me. They wouldn't let me out. And if Mr. Davenport or Leo came in, they'd see me. And there's no guarantee that Leo wouldn't join in. Geez, you almost kill the guy under the influence of your no longer evil father once and they don't trust you after that.

The water filled up to my hips. I started looking for a way to escape. There's gotta be a button or something in here. But where? I looked up, hoping to find something other than a fan, but no. Just four sharp revolving blades. I ducked under the water and felt around for any buttons, but nothing. Once I surfaced, the water had reached my chest. I looked to my siblings smug faces, but they weren't there. I looked around for them and found them at the cyber desk. They both had worried faces on and were scrambling around with the buttons. What's that supposed to mean?

"What's going on?" I yelled, now ignoring the piercing shrieking in my ear.

Bree came over and stood in front of my capsule.

"Okay, so we don't exactly know how to stop the water."

Man, I know I said they were trying to kill me, but I was kinda hoping that wasn't true. And you know, I was right, but I'm gonna die anyway! I violently banged on the door now, but the water stopped me from hitting with as much impact. It was up to my neck. I'm done for.

"Thanks a lot, Bree!"

Adam ran out of the room.

"Where's he going?"

"To get Mr. Davenport!"

I couldn't reply, the water passed my nose and I had to look at the fan in order to get the most air possible. But that soon faded. I took one deep breath as the last of the air was sucked out of my capsule. Now I'm waiting to die. Everything went quiet and blurry. I couldn't hear or see Bree anymore. Even though she did this to me, there was a comfort in knowing she could still talk to me. She can't now. The pumping in my chest sped up, it felt awful. I heard the faint boom of someone banging on my capsule. It must be Bree.

I couldn't hold my breath for much longer. I grabbed my neck and stomach and squeezed my eyes shut. I began shaking. It's too hard to hold on. No, don't say that Chase. Keep holding on. Come on, you can do it. The banging grew quieter. My head started to hurt. Everything started spinning even though I couldn't see anything. The blackness felt like it was starting to creep into my throat and body. If that's even possible. Before I knew it, I'd let go of the breathe. No!

I opened my eyes and saw the slight blur of Bree's super speed come to my capsule. She had Adam with her. And Mr. Davenport. I heard the glass shatter and myself be rushed out of the capsule on a wave. I gasped for air, but things started to get blurrier and blurrier.

"Chase? Chase are you alright?"

I'd heard Mr. Davenport, but I couldn't speak. There was water inside my lungs. Soon, I could hardly feel the violent shaking someone was inflicting on me. Then I couldn't hear anything. I felt like I was staring blankly at the sky, until everything faded away in one swoop.

* * *

 **Okay, there was another chapter. I hope it didn't get too intense to quick. If, of course, you found it intense at all. I wanted to incorporate a prank gone wrong and I just finished watching 'Rats on a Train' so there we go. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! BYE!**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


	3. Guilty Conscience

Bree's POV

What did I just do? I nearly killed my brother! This is awful, I didn't mean to! I just wanted to get back at him for ruining my date with Seb. How was I supposed to know Adam didn't know how to stop the water? I thought he would've considering he was the one who started it in the first place. The joke's on me for thinking Adam knew anything about how to- no, just knew anything. Now Chase is lying on the floor unconscious and possibly dead! And it's all my fault.

"Chase, Chase, Chase, Chase, Chase, Chase," Adam repeated.

I slapped his arm, telling him to stop. I'm already worried Adam, don't annoy me too!

"Mr. Davenport, is he okay?" I asked, nervously.

Part of me doesn't even want to know. Part of me knows he'll be gone forever and I'll have to live with being a murderer. Hi, my name's Bree Davenport- Bionic Superhuman and Brother Murderer. Chase, please be okay. Please!

"I don't know Bree. It's hard to tell at the moment, Adam help me get him to the infirmary."

I watched my 'father' and possibly only brother pick up my possibly dead brother and carry him away. I'm literally the world's worst sister. What did I do! Why did I do it! I'm so stupid! Slowly, I picked myself up and walked into my capsule. After that I need more sleep. Maybe I'm sleep deprived and delusional. Seriously messed up in the brain. Mental.

I noticed something on the bottom of my capsule. An envelope. That's weird. I bent over and picked it up. The front read, 'Do not open until 7:34 pm tonight.' What the hell. This is so strange. Do I dare open it now or do I wait? Is it even for me? No, Bree, it couldn't be for the girl who's capsule it was in. Man, I really am tired. That's all I need. Just a little bit more sleep and everything will be okay. Maybe this is all a dream? Maybe when I wake up, Chase will be perfectly fine and none of this will have ever happened. Maybe I'll wake up and it'll be this morning again and I can simply yell at Chase instead of killing him.

I stood with my feet shoulder width apart and closed my eyes, wiping a stray hair from my face. Then I settled down to sleep, but the first thing I saw was a replay of this morning. Chase had fallen out of his capsule after Adam smashed it and landed hard on his back after being turned by the wave. He wasn't moving or talking, I can only hope he was breathing. My eyes snapped open. This is ridiculous. I should be able to sleep without feeling the guiltiness of my conscience breathing down my neck.

So I tried again. Closing my eyes, adjusting my feet. Chase banged on the capsule screaming. He ducked under the water and felt around with his hands, then bobbed back to the surface and closed his eyes. I saw a drop of water run down his face and couldn't tell whether it was a tear or left over water from his dive. Okay, that's enough! My eyes shot wide open and I leaned back against my capsule. This is so frustrating. I just want to sleep! But obviously my conscience has other plans for me.

Just block it out, Bree. Don't think about Chase. Don't think about the fact that he's down in the infirmary, possibly dead because of you. Don't think about how you killed your little baby brother. Don't think about how you may never ever talk to him or see him again and it's your own fucking fault. Wow, I'm really bad at this. I'm just so scared. What if I never see him again? What if his life is over because of me? What if everything we've ever done together is all I'll have left of him. I look over to Chase's likely deathbed. His capsule door lay shattered on the floor, with water all around it. I could almost see him laying there. Dead on the floor. Unmoving, not breathing, completely silent. A tear slipped down my face as I thought about the tragedy that was surely to come.

Slowly, I let my eyes drift together as the world faded to black. The replays of this morning were still haunting the insides of my eyelids. At this point I didn't try to stop it. I simply fell into a deep, guilty slumber.

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap._

I shook myself and realized I was in my capsule. I must've fallen asleep. How long? From the way the light was shining in through the window behind me, I'm guessing it's the evening. Have I been asleep all day? The sun shone a fiery orange low to the ground. Now I'm fully awake. I looked at where the tapping noise came from and saw the most terrifying creature I've ever seen in my life. I screamed an ear piercing scream. That's when I realized it was just someone in a mask. My heart rate slowed down, but still continued to pump furiously in my chest. I saw Adam behind the person in the mask, laughing his head off. I'm gonna kill- no, I'm going to get revenge on him. I pretty much jinxed myself with Chase I don't need to lose both my brothers.

The person in the mask took it off, revealing Chase. OMG I'm so happy he's okay! Something caught my eye on his laughing face. A deep red cut on the top right corner of his forehead. It must've been from the glass. I stepped out of my capsule and flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for scaring me."

Chase rubbed his forehead a little.

"Anyway, I'm so happy you're okay!" I said, swinging my arms around his neck.

This obviously took him by surprise because he stumbled back, tripped over the couch and sent us both rolling over one another to the ground. He landed on top of me.

"Um, ow again."

I kissed his cheek over and over again. I'm so happy he's alive! I'm never pulling a stupid prank again! I never was good at them, and Adam and I teaming up just makes them life threatening.

"I'm so sorry! I'll never hurt you again!" I exclaim, kissing every inch of my baby brother's face.

"Let go of me!"

I ignore him and continue smothering him.

"Bree! Come on!"

Nope. You're not getting out of this so easy. I can't prank my Chasey without hurting him, so I'll embarrass him another way. Hee hee.

"Bree!"

* * *

7:33 pm. One more minute and I'll be able to open this mystery letter. Should I just open it now? No, no, there was a specific time on this, it has to be for a reason. What if I opened it a minute early and it exploded? Hmm? Ever think of that, Bree? Of course I did, ugh what's wrong with me?

7:34 pm. Okay now I can open it. Eagerly, looking around to make sure no one else was there, I ripped open the envelope and read the message.

 _Do what I say and your family won't get hurt. Don't show any of my notes to anyone or I'll make you suffer. Here me? Good. Now listen to me very closely, tomorrow morning, I want you to hug Chase. I don't care when, I don't care why, just make sure it's done before noon on the dot. Bye Bree._

 _Signed, VK._

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, DUN! Suddenly things just got a little dark. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Love you, BYE!**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


	4. Excuses

Chase's POV

I woke up in my capsule and a sinking feeling grew in my stomach. No, Chase it's okay, you don't even have a capsule door anymore. You can't be trapped again. I stepped out of my capsule and looked around the room groggily. Adam and Bree had already woken up. I must've been tired. I'm usually the first one awake. But I mean, I guess I did nearly die yesterday.

"Adam, stop following me!" Bree came in with Adam tailing her.

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying!"

"Yay, mission complete."

"Ugh! Morning Chase."

"Morning Bree."

"How're you feeling today?"

"Better."

She hugged me. Since when does Bree hug me? She must feel really bad about yesterday. To be honest, it's kind of nice. Part of me has moments when I doubt whether she loves me or not. She's always throwing insults at me and calling me names. I hugged her back, but she let go. Okay.

"I'm sorry I nearly killed you."

"It's okay, you didn't mean to. Besides, you weren't even the one who started the water," I shot Adam a look.

"But I didn't try to stop him, I'm sorry."

"Bree, it's fine. Really. I'm fine now."

"I'm still sorry."

Can she please just stop apologizing? It's getting really annoying. Look, Bree, I'm fine. See? I can walk and talk and _breathe_. She needs to relax, what's wrong with her? I decide to just nod and walk over to the kitchen, before things got seriously awkward between us.

* * *

Bree's POV

He's mad at me. I know he is. He just walked away from me. Man, Bree you really fucked this up. It's going to take a lot to make it up to him. But what can I do? He's so hard to figure out. Or maybe I just don't know him well. Because I never took the time to get to know my baby brother. And then I nearly killed him, ugh! Why can't he just let this go!

Defeated, I turned and walked out of the mentor common room. Well, at least one good thing came out of that awkwardness. I hugged Chase. Just like this mysterious letter told me to. I did it well before noon too. Then something occurs to me.

"Adam, go away."

"Are you annoyed?"

"Extremely."

"Then okay."

He strutted off. God, why is he so annoying? He's just been following me all morning, like why? At least it's over now. I headed to the main classroom area. Maybe I can find some of my Alpha Girls to talk to.

"Hey Bree."

I turned around and saw Seb approach me.

"Oh hey," I responded.

I can talk to him. Cool.

"What'cha up to?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nope. Just talking to a cute girl."

This made me smile. Why's he so sweet? It's not fair.

"Aw, thanks Seb."

"So, I was wondering, could we reschedule our date for tonight?"

"Seb, I'm still grounded."

"Actually, I talked Mr. Davenport out of it."

"Really? How?"

"It's amazing what he'll agree to if you start the conversation by complimenting him."

I laughed.

"That's Mr. Davenport for you."

"So what do you say?"

"Um."

Why am I hesitating? Of course I want to go out with him! Something's just telling me to stay. But what?

"Thank you, Seb, but I kinda want to stay here tonight. Just to make sure everything's okay with Chase."

What am I saying! Why did I say that! That can't be the reason! It's just my mouth saying stuff! It's like the connection between my lips and brain is totally and completely gone! Seb, no of course I want to date you tonight! Move, mouth, move!

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

I nodded.

"Okay, maybe some other time then."

"Totally."

Seb turned and walked away. No! Come back! Why did I blow him off? Why was Chase's wellbeing my excuse?

"What was that?"

I turned my head, flipping my hair unintentionally as I did. Chase walked up to me, arms crossed.

"Were you spying on me?" I accused, trying to take the conversation off me.

"Gotta love super hearing. Now tell me, what was that all about?"

"I don't know. Words just started spilling out of my mouth and-"

"And what?"

"You did it!"

"Me?!"

"You used your override app on me again!"

"No I didn't. But thanks, I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Sure, sure."

"Why'd you do that? I thought you liked him."

"I do! I don't know why I did it."

"And since when do you want to take care of me?"

"I've always wanted to take care of you, but in a different way from what you're implying."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I wasn't joking."

"Oh, I get it!"

"Get what?"

"It all makes sense now."

"All what makes sense?"

"You're scared."

"What do you mean?"

"You're scared to go on a date with him so you came up with an excuse on why you couldn't go. By the way, not a very believable cover story. Everyone knows you hate me."

This is it. My way out of this.

"Fine, you caught me," I lied, "I was scared. But don't tell anyone or you're gonna pay."

* * *

That night I found another note in the bottom of my capsule. Fuck. It better not tell me to hug Chase again, that was just awkward. I looked at the time and saw I was already supposed to open it. Chase and Adam came in. Panicked, I shoved the envelope into my pants and covered it with my shirt. Then I pretended to be sleeping.

The boys got into their capsules and I heard Adam's capsule door close. Chase still doesn't have one. Not leaving the privacy of my capsule, I silently opened the letter.

 _That was hilarious. Just saying. Now for the real fun to begin. Before noon tomorrow, kiss Chase's cheek. If you don't, I will hurt him. More than you could imagine. Kiss or kill, your choice. I'll be watching._

 _VK_

* * *

 **There's another chapter of My Sister for you! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I'm still trying to set the scene. Tedious, I know. The real drama will start in later chapters. It's coming, don't worry, this won't be a lame story for very much longer. Alright, don't forget to review, love you. BYE!  
**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


	5. Kisses

**Hey guys here's the fifth chapter of My Sister! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Bree's POV

I woke up this morning and stepped out of my capsule. I was the first one awake, good. I needed some time to think things through. These notes are weird. Who would want me to show affection to Chase? Nobody cares about him.

I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and set it on the counter. Then I got the milk and cereal and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I turned to grab a spoon but found Chase holding one out for me.

"Oh, thanks," I pecked his cheek.

Now's as good a time as any. I'm just happy it's over. Please don't bring it up, please don't bring it up.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

Phew, he didn't bring it up.

"What was that?"

Adam, great.

"Nothing," I replied, keeping my head towards my cereal.

"O-kay."

"You know what, I gotta go," I said, getting up from the table and super speeding out.

* * *

Chase's POV

Someone tell me what's going on. Why is Bree being like this? It's actually kind of starting to freak me out. I mean, I get hurt all the time, why was this one such a big deal? Was it because she felt it was all her fault? Or was she actually starting to think of me as her brother? She's never really thought of me that way before. I've always been invisible to her.

"Dude, what was that?" Adam asked me.

"I wish I knew."

"You don't think..."

"Don't think what?"

"You don't think Bree has a crush on you, do you?"

"What! That's insane! Why would Bree have a crush on me? She likes Seb."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'am I sure'? I know she likes him. I mean, they were going to sneak out of the academy to go on a date."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh," I smiled, "I caught her."

Adam snickered.

"Did they actually go on the date?"

"No, she got grounded."

"Have they been on a date since?"

"Well, no. Seb asked her, but Bree turned him down. She said she wanted to take care of me. But she told me that meant she wanted to kill me."

"Dude! She totally has a crush on you!"

"No, she doesn't. I'm sure it's all a fluke. She can't have a crush on me. I'm her brother."

"Well, let's just see what she does next."

"Adam-"

"What? I'm making a surgeon."

"What?"

"A surgeon."

"You mean a suggestion?"

"That too."

I rolled my eyes at him. Bree doesn't like me as anything more than a brother. If that. She just feels really bad about the capsule situation. I wish she'd stop. I'm fine, can't she accept that?

* * *

Bree's POV

 _Kiss him. On the lips..._

 _On the lips..._

 _Kiss Chase..._

 _On his lips..._

The words from tonight's letter ran through my head. I can't do that! What'll he think of me! What'll everyone think of me! Oh no...what will Seb think of me! But it's not like I can just ignore it. They'll hurt Chase. Who's sending these letters? And why do they want me to do this?

I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me. I can't wait for tomorrow...to be over.

* * *

There he is. Just get it over with Bree. Kiss him. Chase was teaching his class. With Seb in it. Maybe I should come back later. He's busy. Really busy. I looked at the clock. 11:55. I don't have time to wait. Chase will be teaching his class for another hour. If I wait, I'll miss my deadline. I was about to walk over, when Adam walk in and started talking to Chase. Damn. Missed my chance. Oh well, I'ma turn in for the night.

No, Bree. You have to do this. Chase will get hurt if you don't. Okay, one...two...two and a half...two and three quarters. Oh for goodness sakes! I marched right up to him, pushed Adam out of the way and locked lips with my little brother. Then I let go and super sped away. I had to go boil my lips. Or burn them. Heck, I'll do both.

* * *

Chase's POV

What. The. Fuck. Bree just kissed me! KISSED ME! On the lips! What the hell is going on! All I know is now my class and brother are staring at me. I straightened my mentor jacket and lifted my chin.

"Uh, class dismissed."

Everyone got up and scurried away. Seb approached me and whispered through gritted teeth.

"You'll pay for this."

Then he stalked off. Thanks a lot, Bree! Now you're 'boyfriend' wants to kill me! Adam walked over, holding back laughter.

"What just happened?"

"I'll tell you what just happened, Bree has a crush on you!"

"Adam, shh!"

"Oh what does it matter! Your whole class just saw you kiss her! Word's gonna get around."

"I did not kiss her. She kissed me. And I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think you're right."

"About what?" he asked, smiling like the idiot I knew him to be.

"About Bree!"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm totally right about that."

"What am I gonna do?"

"I dunno. Kiss her back?"

"This isn't funny!"

"Chase!"

Oh no. Mr. Davenport.


	6. Letter Number Four

Chase's POV

"Say some nice words at my funeral," I whispered to Adam.

"No promises," he replied.

I shot him a look. Mr. Davenport came around the corner, with Seb. Oh...yay...

"Yes?" I asked, as innocently as possible.

I gave him one of my signature goofy grins. Usually they work, but nope. He's really steamed.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

"On what? Physics? Math? English? Perhaps you'd like me to recite the first ten million digits of pi for you?"

"No."

"Biology? Human anatomy? The origin of the word 'sarcophagus'?"

"No."

"Well, that's pretty much all I know."

"Seb here tells me you know something about osculation."

"No, I know nothing about that. But I can look it up."

"Adam, go get Bree."

Adam ran out of the room. Yay. Thanks Adam. Leaving me with two people who want to pull me apart. Cool. There was a minute or two of pure awkward silence. Then Adam walked back in with Bree's arm in his grip. She walked in looking everywhere, but me.

"Bree, I suppose you know something."

"Yeah, I know a lot of things."

"Don't try that, your brother already pulled that one."

Bree glared at me. Well, I'm so sorry for telling the truth. I honestly have no idea about this.

"Start talking."

"About what?"

"You know what about!"

"Oh, you mean this?" she kissed me again.

What the fuck, Bree! Not helping here!

"Yes! That!"

"Oh, I kissed him."

There was a few seconds, where Mr. Davenport was obviously expecting Bree to continue.

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"Go on."

"That's it."

"That's it!?"

"Yes. That's it."

Mr. Davenport turned around and calmed himself. Then he faced us again.

"Alright. Just tell me why."

"Why, what?"

"Why you did that."

"Did what?"

"That," Mr. Davenport said, started to get aggravated again.

"This?" Bree kissed me a third time.

Oh my god. We are both never leaving this island ever again.

* * *

Bree's POV

Chase and I aren't allowed off the island for three weeks. One week for each kiss. I don't know why I kissed Chase twice more. At that moment in time it seemed like the only way to get out of that situation. I should've just apologized and accepted one week's grounding. And of course, Seb's not talking to me. I'll have to fix that tomorrow.

The mentor living quarters seemed so empty. Mr. Davenport wouldn't let Chase and I sleep in the same room anymore. I have no idea where he took Chase, but I hope he's okay. This is my battle with this mysterious letter sender, not his. He shouldn't have to take the heat for it. But it's too late now. I wonder what he thinks is going on with me. Eeep.

There it is. Right there in the bottom of my capsule. Letter number four. I hear Adam snore loudly as I pick up the envelop. Slowly, I open it. This is going to be the worst one yet. They keep getting worse and worse. I read the letter and went pale. Holy shit.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and my stomach immediately sunk. Today was the day. The day I lose the respect of my baby brother and anyone who's around when I do this. Today was the day I was going to destroy my reputation. Lose the boy of my dreams, Seb. No one was going to like me after this. Yay.

I stepped out of my capsule and get myself a bowl of cereal. All too quickly, I was finished. I checked the time. Nine am. May as well destroy my relationships now.

Soon I find Chase talking with Adam. He was leaning against a cyber desk. I need a minute. I slide down the wall and just sit for a few moments.

"Bree? Are you okay?"

I look up and see Bob. I really don't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"I'm fine," I try to sound happy, but I have a sickly feeling that fear was audible.

"What's wrong?"

Dang, it was. Bob, you're a good friend, but please leave me alone! I don't want to see anybody! Especially Chase!

"Nothing," I replied, emptiness clear in my voice.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay, thank you Bob."

When did he get so sweet?

"Alright."

He walked away. I looked at my watch. Nine thirty. How'd it get so late? Okay, let's do this. I stand up and walk over to Chase...


	7. My Baby Brother

Chase's POV

"No Adam, that's a falafel."

"Then what's eiffel?"

"The Eiffel Tower. In Paris."

"No, that's the awful tower."

"You're the awful tower."

"Oh I know, it must be frustrating being so tiny compared to me."

"That's not what I-"

Bree walked up and pushed Adam away. Oh no, please don't do anything weird Bree. We're already grounded what more do you want? Perhaps a permanent suspension of our bionics? Or maybe you'd like Mr. Davenport to throw me from a moving train? She looked me in the eye. Now this is getting creepy. She leaned in even closer. Please don't kiss me. I liked it better when she thought my name was Phillip. I liked it better when Adam convinced her I was their personal slave. Why can't I do that again instead?

"Fuck me," she whispered, then grabbed my crotch.

* * *

Bree's POV

"Holy shit! Get away from me!" he yelled, scrambling away.

He tripped multiple times on his way out, but nothing would stop him from getting as far away from me as possible. Everyone was staring at me. I super sped to a secluded beach on the other side of the island. No one was here thankfully. I need some time to just be away from everything. Nobody's going to want to hang out with me now. Especially Chase. My little brother. He's not going to want anything to do with me now.

I remembered the time Chase and I played a prank on Adam. He used his molecular kinesis to move Adam's popcorn bowl away from him. I used my vocal manipulation to copy Adam. Chase tipped the popcorn on Adam's head. I still remember the way Chase smiled at me that day. It wasn't his goofy smile. But I can't quite describe it. It was a more mature side to him, even if we were playing a juvenile prank on Adam.

I remembered the conversation Chase and I had when we both worked at Tech Town. I don't think I'll ever forget what he said to me that day.

 _"You guys are always mocking my genius. But at least here it was appreciated."_

I guess, I never really thought about how much Adam and I teased him till then.

"Bree!"

Someone found me! I opened my eyes that I didn't even realize I had closed and looked towards the voice. Oh fuck. Seb.

"Uh...yes?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Adam just told me what happened!"

I swallowed hard, "Yes?"

"I thought you liked me."

"I do!" I jumped in immediately.

"Then why do you keep doing this ridiculous stuff with Chase?"

"I-" I was about to tell him about the notes but I stopped, no one but me is allowed to know, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Fine."

He started to walk away. I can't let him get away like this.

"Seb, wait!"

But he didn't turn around. He didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything to him. He's really mad. What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone about these notes or whoever sends them will hurt Chase. But I can't just keep doing what the letters say, they get worse every time. What's it going to ask me to do next? What could possibly be worse than what I just did?

I kept thinking of possible solutions for an hour. I couldn't think of any! There's no way around this. The only options are tell somebody or continue doing as the letters instruct. But I can't keep doing what they tell me to. I'm freaking my baby brother out. My only other option is to tell someone. But who?


	8. Revelations

Chase's POV

So you know I'm just hiding in the computer lab now, nothing new. EVERYTHING'S NEW! WHY WOULD BREE DO THAT! Deep breath Chase. But this is really freaking me out. Why would she do something like that? Like what the hell!

"Chase?"

Damn she found me. I never in a million years thought she'd look for me in here. I didn't even know she knew where the computer lab was! I stayed very still and pretended I was working at the computer in front of me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned.

"W-What?"

"I need to talk to you," she replied.

What kind of trap is this? Is she going to lull me into a false sense of security or something? Now I'm torn between letting her talk to me or running away. Well, I guess if I ran it would be pretty easy for her to catch up to me. Damn her super speed.

"O-Okay," I stuttered.

"Not here."

She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me with her. Oh no. I should've run! She started leading me down twists and turns in the academy until we were somewhere in the building I don't think even Mr. Davenport knew about. Somebody help me!

"Why are we here?" I asked nervously.

"I need to talk to you, but no one else can hear us."

"Why not?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"They just can't. Okay?"

I looked around, trying to find the closest exit and planning my strategic escape.

"Chase."

I looked back at Bree, but still shuffling away from her slowly.

* * *

Bree's POV

Wow he's so annoying. I'm not going to hurt him! I know he's trying to get out of here, but he's forgetting two things. Both of my feet.

"Stop doing that," I stated, fed up with his nervous attitude.

Not that I can blame him, but still.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to escape. I just want to talk."

"Fine."

"Okay, first of all, sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you apologizing to me?" he looked so shocked, it made me mad.

"Yes, are you insulting me?"

"Pretty much."

He's making it so hard not to hurt him. I just want to throw him against the wall.

"Anyway," I said, trying to be the bigger person, "I'm sorry that I hugged you and kissed you, and that other thing that I did."

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Will you just shut up and let me explain?" I snapped.

"Fine, touchy touchy."

"I have a reason for why I did those things."

"What reasons?"

"These," I brought the letters out from my back pocket.

"What are they?"

"They're letters, I don't know who wrote them."

I handed them to him and let him read them. Which didn't take very long because of his bionic speed reading.

"Whoa."

"And I don't know what to do. Help me."

"Isn't it obvious? We track this person down and tell them to stop."

"How?"

Chase read over the letters again. But using normal speed this time. He actually seemed to be reading slower than normal. Maybe he was trying to find hidden clues within them. It's getting really boring. Just standing here watching him read. Geez, hurry up dude.

"I know who it is."

"Who?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Didn't you read them carefully?"

"No. I was a little busy freaking out."

"Fine, read them carefully."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that's no fun. Read them."

"Ugh, you're so annoying."

"So I've been told."

I grabbed the papers from him and read them over again. Nothing new. Blah, blah, blah.

"There's nothing in here that tells me."

"Your oblivion is cute, you know that?"

"Just tell me, weirdo."

"Look who signed them."

I growled at him and looked at the bottom.

"They say 'VK'. So what?"

"Victor Krane."


	9. Disobeyed and Punished

Bree's POV

"Victor Krane? He's been sending these letters?"

"Who else would VK be? And since when am I wrong?"

I went to answer but he stopped me.

"You know what, don't answer that."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Track him down and find out what he wants."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"Just defy him."

"But he'll hurt you."

"I think I can take care of myself."

I shot him a glare. Why is he so full of himself?

"Right."

We walked back out into the main classroom.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around and finding the lights off and no one there.

"About ten."

"How long were we in there?"

"Well-"

Oh no, here he goes again.

"Estimating that we walked in about-"

"Never mind."

The lights in the mentor living quarters were turned off as well. Adam was sleeping soundly in his capsule. I headed over to my capsule and found another letter inside. What does Krane want now? He's already destroyed my life, why does he need to do anything more? I liked it better when he tried to create one nation under bionic rule. What does he want with me?

The letter sat there mocking me almost. _Open me and watch me destroy any little bit of respect you have left._ Ew, it sounds like Chase when he's nagging me about something. Or explaining something to me. I snatched the letter up in frustration and tore it open.

 _You truly are hilarious to watch. Now tomorrow I want you to-_

What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Why does he have such a twisted mind? Why does he hate me so damn much! UGH! There is no way I'm doing that. It's disgusting. It's sick. Chase should be so grateful I'm not going to do this. I should so this to him. Tomorrow Bree. He'll be asleep by now. I slipped the note in my back pocket and let the capsule put me to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to knocking on my capsule. Chase stood there banging on the glass. I stepped out and pushed him back.

"What?" I groaned.

"Did you get another note?"

"Ew, yeah," I cringed.

"What did it say?"

"I can't- here," I handed it to him.

He read it over and made a gagging face. He looked so ridiculous I started to laugh.

"Yeah, um, don't do that."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Oh god, that's revolting."

"Just get to work, Professor."

He rolled his eyes and walked out. I stepped into my capsule and changed into my mentor uniform. Then I walked over to the kitchen and got myself a bowl of cereal. Adam had already woken up. He was probably out with his 'Bionic Bros' doing something reckless and stupid. I feel like we should put a leash on him. Maybe hit him over the head with a newspaper. I giggled to myself.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard come from outside.

I rushed out and found the entire student body crowding around the one spot. I tried to see over and under them but there was nothing. I pushed my way through.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Please move. Sorry."

Until I got to the front and saw what the commotion was about. My stomach dropped. I felt my heart either stop or speed up, I couldn't tell which. There laying on the ground with a bleeding torso, was my baby brother.


	10. Threatened

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY GUYS! You have every right in the world to kill me for not updating! I got the worst case of writers block ever and I know that's the single worst excuse for not updating but you should know that I am so completely sorry! So I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter!**

* * *

Bree's POV

Mr. Davenport finished bandaging Chase's torso. Chase was lying across the couch in the mentor headquarters. I was standing here with him. How could this have happened? It was all my fault. All Chase wanted to do was help me and this is what he gets. I feel terrible. Like I'm about to throw up. Oh god. Everything's getting to be too much. I can't hold on to this secret for much longer. Not if Chase suffers because of it.

"There," Mr. Davenport said, finishing up the bandaging.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked nervously, biting at my nails.

Chase looked at me and smiled.

"He'll be fine, Bree. I just can't figure out who would do this to you."

I bit my nail hard to keep from spilling the secret.

"I don't know either," Chase replied.

He was so calm and collected. He was almost creepily good at lying. My nails looked disgusting from how much I had been biting them. Don't speak. Don't speak. Don't speak!

"I do!" I yelled.

God damn it.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Chase looked at me wide-eyed. He shook his head.

"It was Krane. Victor Krane," I answered before I could stop myself, "He's been blackmailing me with letters and making me do weird stuff to Chase and said if I didn't he'd hurt Chase and I didn't do what he wanted and so he hurt Chase!"

My conscience is so weak it makes me sick. Quite literally might I add. I can't believe I just spilled our secret! We weren't supposed to tell Mr. Davenport. We had to fix this on our own. Now Chase is probably going to die because I told someone. Fuck you Bree! Why must to screw everything up?

"What?" Mr. Davenport asked again.

"Here," I handed him the letters.

Why am I doing this? I don't have control anymore. There's just me handing over all of Chase's and my secrets and I sound so robotic. Mr. Davenport read over the letters with an occasional gag.

"Okay," he handed them back to me, "We need to find Krane and stop him."

I heard Adam chuckle. We all snapped our heads over to him.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just that you guys actually think Krane sent those letters! Ha! Hilarious!"

"What?" we all asked accusingly.

"Well yeah! After what happened with the dunk tank, I had to show you two what a real prank looked like!"

"So you wrote the letters and signed them VK?" I asked, extremely angrily.

"Yup."

"And you made Bree do all that stuff to me?" Chase asked.

"Yup. Didn't you guys notice? I was always there when Bree did what I asked. It was so funny!"

"Adam! I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed.

How could he do this? It was all a big joke to him! I thought I was actually in danger! That Chase was actually in danger! He ruined my chances with Seb, branded me as a psychopath to the entire student body and not to mention I did some really humiliating stuff to Chase!

"Wait!" Chase stopped me before I ran over to Adam and tore the flesh off his face, "You did this to me?"

Adam looked at Chase slightly confused, "Did what?"

Chase peeled the bandage back and revealed a bloody laceration in his stomach. It stretched from his side to just above his bellybutton.

"No, I would never do that to you Chasey."

"Then...who did?"

* * *

 **Alright guys that concludes this chapter of My Sister and the whole story as well because I like to torture you guys mercilessly and leave my stories on a cliffhanger! Yay :) Who could've done it? Krane? Sebastian? Or someone else?**

 **~Hugkisshug~**


End file.
